Good Night, Sin
by mikmik121
Summary: After a moment or so of standing, he walked the body further away from shore with the heaviness of his soddened clothes weighing on him. "Sin, you've really outdone yourself this time, huh? I'm guessing this is goodbye then. I promise wherever I end up in the end that it'll be right beside you in the life hereafter."


It had almost become all too silent to be walking around anymore. The sound of his soft footsteps walking alone in the halls was almost overpowering and sent pain through his chest.

No voice, no walking beside him, just emptiness. Every now and then, his own eyes would scan beside where the man used to stand, his chest puffed out slightly and confidence in his voice. Not there anymore.

Before anything had even happened, there was always that little shred saying that there was no way the man could die before he could too. He had cheated death before. Strong, powerful, beloved by all. There was no way someone like that could die young for any reason.

Ja'far sighed, kneading his hands together. "You were always such trouble when you were around..." Still, there was an empty spot beside him that would not be filled within his lifetime.

There were times when his only wish was for him to straighten out, be silent for once and do what he's meant to do. What a sick way for reality to crush his secret wants. He sure was straightened out now, laying down for an eternal rest in silent. And in a sense, death is where all humans are supposed to end up in the final run.

In a way, Ja'far could feel a hint of betrayal considering all the two had been through in the long run. If it hadn't been for Sinbad's meeting, Ja'far would most likely still be scraping and scrounging for survival, a cold, bloodthirsty murderer. Injured, scared, hungry and willing to do anything at that point for empty promises.

Even after that, the two of them had been close to one another. At his side for nearly any issue that needed to be addressed, doing most of his work (considering he had a somewhat short attention span), and even just the times he had defended the older man.

Going to the side, he covered his mouth and let out a small cry, a stream of tears running down his face and dripping off his chin to the floor. The fit didn't last long, a moment later and he was composed once more. Silence, how shaking and frightening at this point.

Once more, he strode down the halls in silence and traveled, walked all the way to the shores of the beautiful kingdom where he could see the crowds of people had already gathered. A beautiful, sunshine day with no other care in the world.

The crowd seemingly parted as he walked along, they must've quickly realized and let him go through to the front where the other generals stood aligning an opened casket in the sand.

Simply, he went beside them to see Sinbad laying there in eternal rest, same as always with an emotionless face and paled skin. He simply knelt down, ignoring the sand wedging itself into his shoes. His hand stroked the man's cold face, brushing away any of his longer hair from his face.

Behind him, there were women crying, even a child or two. This man laying before them was responsible for making a peaceful existence in various regions - not only his own - such as Balbadd. A great man, the first dungeon capturer now dead.

"We agreed that you would be the one to bring him." Someone whispered beside him. Yet, Ja'far didn't take any notice. He stood and helped bring the casket into the water where it floated atop the calmed waves. Ja'far took an extra step in as everyone pulled away.

After a moment or so of standing, he walked the body further away from shore with the heaviness of his soddened clothes weighing on him. "Sin, you've really outdone yourself this time, huh? I'm guessing this is goodbye then. I promise wherever I end up in the end that it'll be right beside you in the life hereafter."

Lifting up his cold hand, he brushed his warm lips upon them before pushing the former king forward to float away. He watched saddened, sitting in the water for a long while before turning back to see the rest staring towards him. The warm sun began to set over the water's edge by the time he had gotten back.

When his feet hit dry sand, he collapsed to his hands and knees, breathing heavily and feeling completely worn. Aid came to his side but he dismissed them by standing up on his own. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine..."

He made his way back to his own bed, quickly undressing before throwing himself on his bed in exhaustion. The weight of the world sat on his shoulders heavily even when laying down. Sighing, he threw the sheets over his body and shut his eyes.

* * *

"H-Hey Ja'far!" The man's eyes flew open in surprise at the voice, sitting up bare-skinned to see Sinbad standing at the door with his face flushed. "W-Was the matter...? You seem surprised that I'm here...!"

"Sin, you're drunk." He mumbled, narrowing his eyes and relaxing back in his bed. "Why don't you just come lay down and sleep it off until tomorrow. At least then-"

"But I can't!" He cried out, his emotions suddenly switching to sadness. "B-Because you'll wake up and I won't be there!"

"What are you talking about? Just come lay down." This time, he listened and fell beside Ja'far in bed and cocooned himself in the sheets immaturely. "Can you at least share with my Sin?"

Pouting, he unraveled himself and shared the blankets willingly. "You know heaven gots lots of girls and drinks. It's such a great place Ja'far, you should visit me..."

"I will." He stated simply, biting his lip and curling up beside the man. "Don't you worry Sin, I'll visit you as much as I can. Why don't you just rest beside me for a few minutes?"

"Yeah..." He mumbled, running his hands through the younger man's white hair and breathing in his scent. Not uncharacteristic for the man to do when drunk, a thing to just push aside. "I really love you Ja'far, you know that right?"

Smiling, he wrapped his arms around the man's body. "Of course I know. It was your blood spilt over, not mine. I could tell you cared greatly for me because of this."

"I know you love me too because you put up with me." He chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss against Ja'far's lips. "I could feel you kissing my hand today. Your lips are so warm and soft...like butter..."

"Why did you leave me in charge?" He suddenly asked as Sinbad dove in for another kiss which was blatantly denied. "How come Sindria is mine?"

"Because I trust you." Sinbad whispered with a smile. "I know that you can steer this country in the right direction and be able to lead it well. Besides, who else could I put in charge? Like Alibaba would want to be a prince."

"True..." He responded with a yawn, gripping onto him and shutting his eyes. "Sleep Sin..."

"Yeah, I think I will. Peacefully." Another kiss was pressed on his lips, warm and loving. "Get some rest yourself. There is a long road ahead for you too you know."

"I know..." He whispered, falling into sleep's welcoming embrace with no one beside him. "Good night, Sin."


End file.
